Воскрешение любви
by MilashkaRogue
Summary: Джина снова воскресает, но Циклоп уже счастлив с другой - с Эммой Фрост...
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1

Красивая рыжеволосая женщина подошла к воротам большего особняка. Она с сомнением приоткрыла их и несмело вошла внутрь красивого сада. Она неспешно пошла по каменной дорожке, ведущей к входной двери Института Хавьера.  
Джина, а это была именно она, несколько раз нажала на дверной звонок. Только минут через 10 дверь отворилась и пред Джиной предстала Эмма в одном халатике, который, скорее открывал, чем прикрывал. Увидев Джину, Эмма очень удивилась.  
- Ты?! - воскликнула она. - Но ты ведь мертва!  
- Я снова воскресла, как видишь.... - мелодично-тихим голосом произнесла прибывшая.  
Джина осеклась услышав из комнаты Скотта игривый голос:  
- Эмма, киска, ты скоро? Я уже больше не могу жда..- Циклоп выглянул из комнаты и остолбенел, увидев ту которую любил больше жизни, ту которая пожертвовала собой ради него и ради всего мира.- Джина???  
- Да, это я, дорогой. Как вижу, ты уже нашел утешение, пока меня не было. Ну и как она в постели? Хороша, да? Наверняка в тысячу раз лучше меня, тихой рыжеволосой "серой мышки"... - из глаз Джины полились слезы, ведь сердце того. ради кого она воскресла, отдано другой девушке.  
- Джина, я... - попытался объяснить Скотт, но его прервала Эмма:  
- Как видишь, Скотт теперь со мной. Если ты намерена остаться в Институте, то поселись, пожалуйста, в комнате для гостей - со Скоттом живу я. Кстати, посоветую тебе не подбивать клинья к МОЕМУ жениху, - блондинка сделала особое ударение на слове "моему".  
- Как скажешь, разлучница.... - тихо прошептала Джина и направилась к одной из пустующих комнате. Девушка шла, опустив голову. Она плакала.  
Циклоп смотрел ей вслед. Внутри него перемешались разные чувства: радость из-за того, что Джина жива, и вселенская пустота из-за того, что она расстроена его поступком. В глазах у Саммерса мелькнула грусть. Эмма удивленно подняла бровь:  
- Что-то не так, дорогой?  
- Все в порядке, Эмма... - тихо ответил Скотт, а про себя подумал: "Все не так!!! Та, которую я люблю страдает!!!!"  
- Тогда пошли спать. Воскрешение этой полностью вывело меня из себя.  
- Эмма, у нее есть имя, - ответил Циклоп.  
- Послушай, милый. Я не собираюсь тебя с ней делить. Ты мой, это однозначно. А если она думает, что твои чувства к ней не утихли, то это - ее проблемы.

В комнату Джины заглянула девчушка лет 17. Рыжие локоны до плеч, изумрудные глаза. Это она - любимая дочурка Джины Грей.  
- Мамочка, как же я счастлива, что ты воскресла! - Рейчел обняла женщину. - Как же я рада снова тебя видеть!  
- Я тоже рада тебя видеть, дочурка. Как ты?  
- У меня все нормально. А вот папа....  
- Рейчел, я уже знаю.... - прошептала Джина и заплакала.  
- Мам, ну что ты? Перестань! Не плачь, пожалуйста... Они не стоят того, чтоб ты из-за них плакала и переживала! - ободряюще сказала девушка.  
- Но я до сих пор люблю его! Понимаешь, люблю! - Джина разрыдалась.  
- Он предал тебя. Как ты можешь любить этого козла и негодяя?!  
- Рей, но он твой отец...  
- Нет, мама. У меня нету отца. Он умер для меня в тот момент, когда порог вашей супружеской спальни переступила эта блондинистая шлюха.  
- Рейчел, что же ты такое говоришь? - поразилась Джина. - Доченька. нельзя так. То, что твой папа меня не любит, это не означает, что он предал тебя! Он любит тебя по прежнему!  
- Не верю я в это, мамочка....- прошептала Рейчел.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Когда еще первые лучи солнца проникли в комнату рыжеволосой красотки, Джина не спала. Этой ночью девушке так и не удалось уснуть. Она все время думала о предательстве любимого мужа. Ведь, даже не смотря на это, Джина продолжала его любить. Всем сердцем. Она была готова простить и принять Циклопа, лишь бы он вернулся... От грустных раздумий девушку оторвал стук в дверь.  
- Открыто, входите... - грустно сказала Джина.  
Дверь отворилась и вкомнату вошли две красивые женщины - беловолосая мулатка и зеленлазая шатенка с белой прядью волосах. Джина была счастлива видеть своих лучших подруг и улыбнулась им, но улыбка эта получилась какой-то кислой.  
- Так ты уже знаешь? - спросили Шельма и Ороро.  
- Да... Лучше бы я оставалась мертвой....  
- Не говори так! - воскликнула Ро.  
- Я никому здесь не нужна... - прошетала Джина.  
- Как это никому? - возмутилась Шельма. - Ты нужна всем...  
- Всем, кроме любимого мужа... - горько улыбнулась Джина.  
- Да забудь ты о Саммерсе! - воскликнула Шельма.  
- Ты ведь у нас красавица! - добавила Ро. - Еще встретишь свою любвоь!  
- Как бы я хотела в это верить... - сквозь слезы прошептала Джина.  
- Успокойся, Джинни, не плачь... Ты просто должна доказать Эмме, что ты лучше ее. А Саммерс должен понять, что совершил огромную ошибку. когда потерял тебя.... - сказали Шельма и Ро.  
- Думаю, вы правы... Но вот ка это сделать?  
- Для начала - прошвырнемся по магазинам.... - сказала Шельма.  
- После этого - поход в салон красоты.... - добавила Ро.  
- А потом можно и поотрыватся в ночном клубе, - сказала вошедшая Леди Смертельный Удар.  
- Йорико! - обрадовалась Джина. - А ты тут какими судьбами?  
- А я замуж вышла... За Логана.- улыбнулась Йорико.  
- Поздравляю, - сказала Джина. - Когда начинаем шоппинг?  
Через полчаса Джина и ее подруги уже ходили по магазинам.  
- Смотрите, салон моды "Королева"! - воскликнула Рейчел. - Может, зайдем?  
Девушки зашли в салон. У них разбежались глаза от такого колочества модной одежды. Чего тут только не было - и кофточки, и топы, и юбки разнообразной длинны, и платья, и куртки, и джинсы и не только.  
Джина сразу же подошла к стойке с футболками и джинсами.  
- Ну уж нет! - сказала Йорико и протянула Джине сиреневую шелковую блузу с глубоким декольте и черную ультра-короткую юбку. - Примерь это.  
- А не слишком ли откровенно? - начала сомневаться Джина.  
- Думаю, что не слишком, - ответила Ро. - Иди в примерочную.  
Джина примерила одежду и застыла в всохищении. И сразу же решила приобрести блузу и юбку.  
Через три часа девушки довольные вышли из модного салона. Йорико приобрела себе новые топ и брюки, Рейчел купила сарафан, Ороро - еффектный брючный костюм белого цвета, Шельма - летнее платье. А Джина, кроме блузы и юбки, еще купила себе супер-модные джинсы, короткий топик и два потрясающих платья - одно красное, суперкороткое, а второе - длинное вечернее, цвета морской волны.


End file.
